moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Barry the Chopper
Barry the Chopper is a minor supporting character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Appearing in both the 2003 series and in the 2009 Brotherhood series, he was once a butcher who became a maniacal serial killer. He is human when he first appears, but later on he is reduced to a soul alchemically anchored to a suit of armour just like the series deuteragonist Alphonse Elric. Japanese Voice (2003): Kentaro Ito Japanese Voice (2009): Hideyuki Umezu English Voice: Jerry Jewell History 2003 series Barry began his murderous career when he murdered his own wife. No longer content with just cutting up cows and pigs for meat, he began targeting women throughout Central City. For years, he continued his disturbing practice without the authorities ever gaining a lead on him. By the time he was finally caught, he had murdered no less than 23 women throughout Central. First appearing in the eighth episode "The Philosopher's Stone", Barry had taken to disguising himself as a woman as he made meat deliveries to the military headquarters' mess. By chance, his latest victim was to be Winry Rockbell, an automail mechanic from Resembool and a close friend to the Elric brothers. Winry noticed the butcher's refrigerated truck and took a closer look, only for Barry to shove her inside and drive her back to his butchery. Edward Elric, aware that there was a killer on the loose, discovered a number of clues leading to the butchery. Sure enough, he found Winry, but Barry then feverishly attacked him. Barry was stopped by the timely arrival of Alphonse and the military police who then took him into custody. Barry would reappear several episodes later, though no longer as a human being. While Edward investigated inside the seemingly abandoned Lab 5, Alphonse waited for him outside only to be suddenly attacked by a stranger in a suit of armour. Alphonse and "Number 66", as he called himself, fought and as they did so revealed their true natures: they were in fact human souls that had been bonded to armour suits via alchemy. It was then that Number 66 revealed his true name and explained how he had been sentenced to execution for his crimes, but instead the military had kept him as a guinea pig for their alchemical experiments. During their fight, Barry tormented Al and convinced him into believing that he wasn't a real person, just an amalgamation of fake memories crafted by Edward. After the sudden arrival of Scar, Barry fled the scene and disappeared. Some time later in the 24th episode "Bonding Memories", Barry returns in the company of a group of mercenaries acting under the guise of State Military who are hunting down the remaining Ishvalans in Central. He confronts the Elric brothers one final time, but Scar uses his destructive alchemy to tear Barry's armour in half. This damages the blood seal that anchors his soul to his armour and ultimately destroys him. Category:Article stubs Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Category:Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Magic Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Died In Battle